Dreamer
by JanieBABYxCore
Summary: Rosalie and Bella finally settle their fued, but the werewolves are not ready to forgive. Rated M for later chapters. R&R please. I do not own the characters of this story sadly...
1. Chapter 1

I heard an evil laugh ring from close behind me as I kept running. I knew that whatever was after me would catch up soon. It was only a matter of time. I saw a flicker of red dart out in front of me. Then the movement stopped. Standing in front of me was a vampire. Her bright red hair and red irises shined in the darkness. Victoria was back for revenge.

She came at me slowly. Smiling, laughing. I knew that my death would be long and painful. She was the type that enjoyed playing with her food, turning the most respectable of people in to mere toys. She wanted me to suffer for what Edward had done to her lover, James.

"Bella," her child-like voice snarled, "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time." She smiled a vicious smile that sent me stumbling backwards. My foot got caught on a root and I went sprawling to my back. I threw my hands out behind me to catch my fall. When I hit the ground, she let out a shriek of laughter. I brought my hands back in front of me and looked down at them. They were scratched up and steadily bleeding. I looked at Victoria and could tell that she could smell my blood. Her eyes turned black as she inched toward me.

As I smelled the blood that was coming out of my hand, I started to faint. I thought of Edward and how much I would miss seeing his angelic face. I knew he would try to avenge me, but I hoped he wouldn't. I hoped he would move on. I knew in my heart that he would never do that. So I struggled to my feet and tried to escape, not for me, but for Edward.


	2. Wake Up Time

I do not own the characters of this story.

* * *

EPOV

I sat in the chair in the corner of Bella's room, watching her sleep. Her face betrayed no emotion at first, but then her face started to show pain or fear, I'm not sure which. I stood up and slowly walked toward her, trying to figure out if she was having a nightmare. As I got closer, she started to writhe in pain, twisting the blankets around her. I qickly laid down next to her trying to wake her up from the terrible dream she apparently was having.

BPOV

My running didn't do me much good. I got a few feet and fell on a root that was sticking up out of the ground. I felt the root go into my side and I cried out in pain. Victoria closed in quickly. My demise was at hand, her mouth was open and her fangs were dripping with venom. As she was just about to bite me, I jerked awake from someone shaking me. I looked up into my angel's face.

EPOV

She only cried out once in her dream, and the second she did, I knew I had to wake her up no matter what. What if she died in her dream? I had heard that if you died in your dream, you could end up dieing in your sleep. I could not let that happen. I shook her as roughly as I could allow myself without hurting her. She jerked awake and I looked into the chocolate-colored eyes of my one love. She smiled then stretched up to kiss me. I inhaled her scent deeply, basking in the beauty that I knew would be mine forever. I allowed her to pull herself on top of me. I deepened the kiss, to her ultimate surprise. I heard Charlie cough once and the light in the hallway outside of Bella's room turned on. I swiflty laid her down on her back and ran into the shadows where Charlie could not see me. He didn't know that I stayed over with Bella every night.

He quietly opened the door, "Bella?"he said softly.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I heard you cry out, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, everything is fine. But I'm going back to sleep, it's still too early for me to be awake."

"Okay Bells, goodnight."

"'Night Dad."

He closed the door and walked down the hallway. The front door closed and I heard the police cruiser start up and leave the driveway. I looked at Bella, she was watching me with interest. I turned on her light and walked to her closet. I looked at the clothes she had to choose from. I pulled out a blue halter top and a pair of tight black hiphuggers. I threw them on the bed. She looked at me warily.

"Bella," I complained," Are you ever just going to trust me? We are going to my house. Alice wants to talk to you about the wedding. And eventually we have to tell Charlie."

"Okay, fine. I'll get dressed, but I do not want to talk about the wedding today, I want to do something special. Can we go to the meadow and be together just me and you without anyone else around?

She loked at me so hopefully, I could not resist. "Yes, I suppose we could work something like that out."

She smiled up yanked the blankets of of her and ran over to me. She kissed me quickly on the lips and then grabbed the clothes of her bed and skipped to the bathroom to do whatever takes those girls so long.

* * *

Sorry the chapters have been so short, I've been studying a lot and stuff. But if you Review, it might make me go faster. ;) Any ideas that you guys have would be great. And I need some critisism too. I promise the chapters will get better.


	3. Surprising Fights

BPOV

I tried to take a quick shower, but when the hot water hit me, it brought back memories of the nightmare I just had. I remembered Victoria's face so well. But I knew she was dead, she was never coming back. After the shower, I dried my hair and brushed it. I put it in a pony-tail and ran back to my room. Edward was looking out of the window. When he heard me come in he turned around and smiled.

"You look amazing," he said. I blushed and he came towards me slowly. As I started walking towards him, he opened his arms for me to enter. We met in the center of my room and he kissed me deeply. I forgot to breath. I was in heaven when I was in his arms. After what felt like eternity we broke apart. I stumbled, but he caught me, chuckling.

He swept me up into his arms and looked into my eyes. It wasn't until I felt a fine mist against my face that I realized we were moving. Before I knew it, he slung me behind his back and we were running. I nuzzled my face into his shulder and breathed in his scent. When he set me down, we were standing in front of the Cullen's Mansion. Before we could walk one step, Alice was out of the house and standing in front of me. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away. Edward snarled quietly.

"Edward, calm yourself. I need to talk to her."

Edward must have been able to tell wht she wanted with me because he grimaced, but let her pull me away. She dragged me into the house. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room playing X-Box. When we walked in Emmett looked up and grinned.

"Hey Bella!"he roared.

"Hi, Emmett, Jasper."

"Hey Bella." said Jasper quietly.

My relationship with Jasper had not imroved much, he still found it hard to be in the same room as me. Hopefully when I became a vampire we would be a little closer. As we reached the stairs, Rosalie came around the corner. She saw me and just glared. She was being even colder than normal today. I wondered why.

"Hi Rose." I said politely.

"Bella"she sneered.

I rolled my eyes and allowed Alice to pull me up the stairs. When we entered her room she sat me down on her bed.

"Bella, Rose and Emmett got into a fight this morning."

"About what?"

"Rosalie, being her superficial self, said that Emmett needed to stop looking at you and talking to you altogether because you are not nearly as pretty as her, so why shoud he need to even look at you in the first place."

APOV

When I told Bella about the fight Emmett and Rosalie had, I expected her to be mad. I was startled when she looked up and there were tears in her eyes. I looked down at her and it almost broke my heart.

"I didn't mean to make them fight"she murmered.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Rose is just so into herself, please don't cry, Edward will kill me."

She looked at me one more time and stood up. I looked at her in surprise as she walked out of the door. 


	4. Ouch!

BPOV

I couldn't believe it when Alice told me that Rosalie started a fight with Emmett because he was hanging out with me. Rosalie, the hottest woman in the world, was jealous because her husband was my friend? "He's like a brother to me. What the Hell is her problem?" I asked myself.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were talking quietly.

"Rosalie, we need to talk. Now."

As she looked up, I saw that her eyes were black with fury.

"Bella, leave me the fuck alone. You are the last person I want to see right now. I hate you; I curse my brother for bringing you into this family. You have brought us nothing but grief and destruction. I hope you die before Edward changes you!" With that she got up off the couch and turned to Emmett. "If you want to spend time with her instead of me, fine. We're over!" She smacked him across the face and dashed out of the house.

I heard the engine of her new Aston Martin start up and speed out of the driveway.

Emmett, put his hand up to where he had been struck and looked out the door Rosalie had run out of. I stood speechless in the doorway, trying to process what had just happen. I jumped when Alice put her arm around me.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll get over it."

"Yeah, she just needs time." said Emmett, "Wow, she actually hurt me. I didn't see that one coming."

I turned around and wandered outside, trying to find Edward. The second I was outside I was grabbed from behind. Whoever it was wasn't gentle. They slung me around and I found myself being ran up the driveway towards the idle Aston Martin. I had no idea what was going on.

I will have a pic of the car in my profile soon. Please Review!!! 


	5. Forgivness

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe that Emmett wanted to spend time with some puny human instead of me. She's not even pretty. What did Edward see in her? I didn't care that they were in love; it was time for her to die and stop bringing grief into this family.

When I grabbed her from behind, I thought she would scream, but she only gasped very quietly. We would be long gone and her dead by the time Edward figured out what happened.

When we got to the car, I slung her in the backseat, she wouldn't feel pain very long; she was going to die. She cried out only once, very quietly. I jumped into the drivers' seat and took off. I immediately sped up to about 200 MPH. I knew I had to get away quickly, before the family figured things out. I knew they would put 2 and 2 together.

"Rosalie," Bella whispered, "I'm sorry that I have ruined things for you, but you don't have to do this. Imagine what it will do to Carlisle and Esme. Not to mention Emmett. I know you still love him. After everything that has happened, why can't you just forgive me for the things I cannot control? Emmett is like a brother to me. I will never try to steal him from you. I love Edward."

I looked back at her and saw the sincerity in her face. As much as I hated the girl that was looking into my eyes, I knew she was right.

"Bella, the thing that pisses me off about you, is the fact that you want so much to be a vampire. I know I told you this not too long ago, but it's true. I have a very small recollection of my human life, and I wish I did. Right now, you have everything, the ability to sleep and dream, things that I wish so much that I could do. I know you love Edward, and I know that you are going to be turned, no matter what I say, but keep this in mind: You will regret it."

With that I turned the car around and headed back to my house. Edward was standing near the driveway. The look on his face was terrifying. I had momentarily forgotten his power. He knew what I was thinking, and now he wanted revenge. He could not tell that Bella was in the car with me, because he could not hear her thoughts. But as she climbed into the front seat, and he saw her, his face softened. I saw the joy that crossed his face.

Please review…

Janie


	6. Could this be Love?

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella in the car with Rosalie, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so afraid that Rosalie was going to go through with her plan. I saw it in her mind and it disturbed me greatly. If she would have harmed Bella, I would have ripped her limb to limb, no matter what Emmett said. I was already going to hurt her for thinking of harming my angel.

I took Bella in my arms when she got out of the car. I kissed her and looked into the chocolate eyes that I was so afraid to lose. She locked her arms around me and I picked her up easily off the ground. I carried her into the house where the rest of the family was waiting. I set her on her feet next to Alice and kissed her forehead. I headed out of the door to find Rosalie.

"Edward," Emmett said calmly, "Don't hurt her. She didn't harm Bella at all."

"She thought of it and that's all it takes."

"Edward," whispered Bella, "Please don't do anything to her. We talked when we were in the car. We have worked things out. Just stay with me. You made me a promise."

I thought of the wonderful things I had planned for today.

"It's too late to do what I had in mind today; maybe we can do it next weekend."

I turned to walk out of the door again. The next thing I knew Bella had her arms around me and was kissing me passionately. I knew that if she kept this up, the lines would be crossed. I set special rules for a reason. I did not, under any circumstances want to hurt her. I stopped her and stepped away. She sighed in exasperation and walked away. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She looked up at me and smiled her cutest smile.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, after everything you've put up with from me, I know you love me."

I took her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. She looked up into my eyes and pulled herself away. She walked over to Alice and whispered something in her ear. I tried to hear what it was, but Alice blocked her mind. This irritated me to no end. They both flounced out of the room and up the stairs.

**BPOV**

Alice and I ran upstairs to talk about what the color schemes were going to be for my wedding. I told Alice to block her mind so Edward could not see what we were talking about.

"I was thinking that maybe you, Esme, and I suppose Rosalie could where baby blue. What do you think?"

"Well, blue on vampires, when it comes to dresses, doesn't flatter us as much as a blood red or black. However, black might not be too appropriate for this occasion."

"Actually it would. The day after the wedding I'm getting changed into a vampire. It's my last day of life. I, of course, will wear a white gown, but you three could wear beautiful black dresses."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. The boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will be wearing black tuxedos. Carlisle will be the minister, he has a license."

I smiled at her and we both laughed and ran out of the room. She of course was faster, and me, being the klutz that I am, fell. But before I could hit the ground, Alice caught me and helped me the rest of the way down.

When we got downstairs, Edward walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and then pulled away at the sound of the front door opening. In walked Rosalie, in all her glory.

* * *

Review Please... I need ideas too... 


	7. What heppens now?

**B****POV**

After I came down the stairs Rosalie walked in the front door. She had a look of great remorse on her magnificent face. She looked at me, catching my eye, and walked toward me. When she got close enough to touch me she held out her hand. I looked at her confusedly and she grabbed my hand with an exasperated sigh. She brought me close to her and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't—breathe, Rose!!"

"Right, sorry, human, I forgot…"

She stepped back and shot me a tentative smile. I smiled back at her and she turned to Edward. He looked at her coldly, but the look on her face made his features soften. She walked toward him and he took a step back.

"Edward, please. I'm so sorry. I'll never ever do anything like this again."

"Rosalie… You wanted to kill her. You took her off this property with the intent to kill her. How can I just forgive you for that?"

"Edward, she didn't hurt me, forget that it happened. Everything that has happened between us is in the past." He looked at me for a second then went stiff. His head turned slowly toward the door. The other vampires in the house all looked over there too.

I started toward Edward when suddenly there was a deafening howl from the front of the house. As the howling got louder I realized that it was a werewolf. A few seconds later, the howling was replaced by the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Bella, I can't let you do this. I love you too much and you love me too. Please don't marry the bloodsucker." Jacob yelled.

I took a step towards the door, but a pair of stone arms caught me and pulled me back. I looked up to find Edward looking at me with exasperated eyes.

"Bella, you can't go out there."

"Why not, Jacob _is _my friend, Edward. It's not like he's going to hurt me. I just need to go out there and talk to him. He at least deserves that."

"Bella, please, I love you, and I don't want to lose you to him."

"Edward! How can you think like that? You know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

"I know, but…" his sentence trailed off and he let me go with a sigh.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. I saw Jacob on his knees about ten feet in front f the door.

"Bella!" He jumped up and started to rush toward me. Then he saw the six vampires standing behind me. He started to shake as he laid his eyes on Edward. My eyes widened in surprise as he exploded into a huge, furry werewolf.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been caught up with school. Thank you guys for the reviews and please send me some more. I love the ideas too.

Love Yas,

Janie


	8. Uhoh!

**Jacob POV**

The second I saw those filthy bloodsuckers I lost it. The only thing I could think about what Bella's mouth on Edwards. I shuddered and transformed. Bella's eyes grew big as I snarled, only feet away from her. I wondered why she didn't move, why she didn't scream. I saw the big bloodsucker, Emmett or something, take a step forward, tensing for a fight.

"Jacob," came Bella's soft voice. My head whipped towards her and I took a step forward. She took a step backwards and put her hand out cautioning me. "I want you to leave. If you can't handle the fact that I'm engaged and happy then I don't want to be your friend, in fact I never want to see you again. I'm sorry." She turned around and went inside the house, closing the door behind her.

I knew I didn't have a change of clothes, so I started for home. I couldn't believe Bella told me to go away. After all the times I was there for her, especially when the bloodsuckers left. I was the one that made her happy. She even admitted that she loved me. "_But she loves Edward more_." Sam's thought shocked me out of my daze. I was already home, without knowing it.

I turned back into a human and walked silently inside the house. Billy was out fishing so I didn't have to worry about him. After I got dressed I went outside to find Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil waiting for me. That's when I noticed the tears that were running down my cheeks. I brushed them away quickly and walked past my friends.

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine." I answered sharply. I felt a hand brush my back and saw Quil looking at me with a worried face. "I'm fine!" I yelled it this time, just wanting to be left alone. I ran into the woods, hoping they would get the hint.

**Bella POV**

After I closed the door, I looked at the shocked faces around me. Edward was the closest to me and his face portrayed awe and love. I smiled slightly at him and made my way up the stairs to his room. I knew he was going to follow me a just hoped nobody else would. I climbed onto the bed just as he walked onto the door. After shutting the door and making sure it was locked he walked to the bed and climbed up on top of me. I knew my eyes showed my shock and wonder at this action.

He chuckled and cupped my face in his hands. His lips softly brushed mine sending a shudder through my body. He pulled away and smiled at my reaction. I pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him deeply. He flipped me over on top of him and placed his hand on my lower back, pressing my body to him. His tongue lightly brushed my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, getting light headed at the ecstasy I was feeling. His mouth left mine and moved to my throat leaving a trail of fire as he kissed his way down the V of my shirt. He laid his head down above my heart listening to the erratic beating of it. I took a deep breath and sat up. He looked at me with a confused look and I just smiled at him.

Before he got a chance to stop me, I got off the bed and walked into his bathroom. I didn't bother shutting the door; he could get in if he wanted to anyway. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, grinning when Edward came behind me and put his arms around me. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo. I turned around in his grip and kissed him. He picked me up, without breaking the kiss and walked over to the bed. He set me down and shrugged out of his shirt. I looked at the muscles in his chest, watched as they shuddered with his ever movement.


	9. Blessing

_**Chapter 9: Blessing**_

**EPOV**

As I pulled off my shirt, I watched as Bella's eyes got wide and focused on my chest. I smiled, knowing that I could dazzle her just as much as she could dazzle me. As she noticed me watching her watch me, her cheeks blazed red. When I got my shirt off I threw it into the corner. She gasped slightly as I lowered myself on top of her. I put one hand on her neck and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her as deeply as before.

"Breath Bella," I whispered against her lips. She giggled and the sound made me shudder involuntarily. I flipped her over on top of me and pulled her down, putting my hand that wasn't tangled into her hair on her lower back, pressing her to me.

A knock on the door made us both jump. "Bella! Charlie's here. He says he wants to talk to you and Edward." Alice's voice sounded excited. Bella looked at me with confused frown.

"Well, judging from Alice's excitement, I'm guessing this is a good visit." I said, trying to reassure her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door. As she reached it, she looked back pointedly to my chest. I chuckled and grabbed my shirt.

Bella and I walked downstairs hand-in-hand with Alice prancing in front of us.

"Alice! What is this about?" Bella whispered, leaning forward toward Alice.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out in a minute."

At that moment, we entered the family room to find Carlisle and Esme sitting across from Charlie and, to Bella's complete surprise, Renee.

**BPOV**

"Mom!" I saw her and ran to her, nearly tripping over the coffee table. She hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?"



"Charlie called me. Oh, how I've missed you Bella!"

I looked at Charlie in confusion and he held up something. I walked to him and took what he was holding out to me. I recognized it as my journal. My eyes opened wide as I realized what he must have read.

"Dad—"

"It's ok Bells, I understand. I always knew there was something different about Dr. Cullen's family. They seemed too perfect somehow." He gave Carlisle an apologetic smile before turning back to me. "I also knew that one day I would have to let you go. I've grown accustomed to having you live with me, but I know how it feels to fall in love." He gave my mother a warm smile.

"Charlie—"

"No Renee, I understand why you left."

"No Charlie, you don't get it. There's more than one reason I agreed to come back. But I think we need to discuss it when we get back to the house."

I gave my parents a weird look and turned back to Edward. He was looking at me with his perfect crooked grin. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled up at him and put my arms around him. I looked back at my parents.

"Does this mean we have your blessing to get married?"


	10. Timeless

Chapter 10: Finally

**BPOV**

"Does this mean we have your blessing to get married?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie and Renee exchanged a look before looking back at me and Edward. "Yes, I see now that he truly does love you, and I believe he will not hurt you again." Sighed Charlie. He looked at Edward, "And if you ever do hurt her… Well I don't have to finish that, just promise me you won't. And mean it."

Edward looked at Charlie then looked into my eyes. "I love you."He whispered.

When he pulled away I stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

He smiles mischievously. I looked at my parents sitting on the couch. When I looked back, Edward wasn't there. I looked in the direction of the staircase. I saw him come back down with a something in his hands. As he got closer I realized that it was a small box, the kind that a ring would come in. I let out an exasperated sigh. He heard it and looked at me pleadingly. I was unable to refrain from smiling.

"Mr. Swan, Charlie, I love your daughter more than anything. She is everything to me. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. And, being a vampire, I am able to do that." He went to crouch in front of my parents and whispered something to them that my ears couldn't quite catch. They nodded their heads, both of them looking completely dazed. When he turned back to me he was smiling.

He walked closer to me, "Cooperate with me Bella, please." I smiled and rolled my eyes. He got down on his knee, opening the little, velvet covered box. Inside was a silver ring with I decent sized diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. "Isabella Swan, will you be my wife for all eternity?"

I pulled him up by his shirt and kissed him. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I remembered there were people in the room. I smiled sheepishly at my parents.

"Well, I guess me and Charlie have a lot to talk about, so we're going to go back to the house."

"Okay mom. I love you guys, bye." I hugged them both before going back to Edward. We watched them walk out the door and drive out to the road.

"So, Bella, we have some more planning to do don't we?" Edward hinted.

"Yes, we do." I smiled as he picked me up ran up the stairs.

"Uumm…guys? I don't think now is the time to be having alone time, the Volturi are on their way." Alice ran gracefully down the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"What?! How long Alice?" asked Edward.

"About 5 hours."

"How do we not know about this sooner?" Asked Carlisle.

"They just made the final decision. They've been traveling for days. They were originally on the way to Mexico."

"Edward, she's still human!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"I know Emmett. But we are getting ready to change her remember?"

I shudder ran through me, not being unnoticed by Edward. I wanted to be changed; I wanted to a vampire and spend the rest of eternity next to the one I loved. But it was be excruciatingly painful to leave my friends behind. Jacob, Angela, Mike, they all ran through my head.

"Bella! This is no time to think of what you're going to leave behind. We had to get you to a safe location." Alice picked me up in her arms. Edward let out a snarl that even startled Alice. "Okay, she's your lover, take her."

He picked me up and ran me up the stairs. "Bella, do you want to be changed now? Or do you want to wait?"

I looked at him in surprise. Was he really serious? I couldn't be changed now! I had to say goodbye. There were so many things that still had to be done. But I could be like him. That's what I really wanted, wasn't it? "Yes", I told myself, "I want this." Now I just had to say it out loud.

He looked at me with troubled urgency. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella! Do you or do you not want this now?"



"I- I want-"I stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror, average looking, too normal. "I want this." I turned and looked at him. "I want to be one of you."

He looked at me for a few moments, several emotions passing over his god-like face. He tentatively walked toward me, rushing when he got closer. He picked me up off my feet and kissed me.


End file.
